


The Visit™️ (Crack)

by Poptartsandpotatoes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptartsandpotatoes/pseuds/Poptartsandpotatoes
Summary: When the Woodland Prince comes to visit Rivendell it's up to Glorfindel to find out.





	The Visit™️ (Crack)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated crack
> 
>  
> 
> This is not mine, it was written by my friend Sandy :3

Lord Elrond watched Legolas through the wide open windows, amusement and curiosity in his gray eyes, as the fair Woodland Prince attempted to work up the courage to come and enter through the door, pacing up the path with a bold attitude but quickly vanishing as soon as he came within five feet of the steps. He left quickly with an abrupt turn to the left putting him in the way of the residents of Imladris, nearly colliding, they swayed side to side as they tried to move out of the others way. He excused himself with frantic ‘excuse me’s!’ and stalked away bashfully in haste, heading out into the grounds away from the Last Homely House. He already tried twice yesterday and given up. The other day, he'd strolled through the gardens and past the entry no more than four times but never actually approached the door.  
  
  
Elrond shook his head, “fucking pussy”, and resumed to his work.  
  
  
***  
  
At his evening meal with Glorfindel, Elrond observed the young Prince, seeing beyond his royal grace to the strain of nervous distress during the few days he was here without any rest. He did eat regularly and but he also sipped regularly from his goblet. Elrond brows furrowed; He motioned for the waiter and quietly ordered Legolas' wine to be diluted if asked for more. It would be preferred to have it replaced with fresh spring water. Anyways, Elrond would later be joining the household for dinner with musical entertainment. So for now he some what kept an eye on the troubled Woodland Elf.  
  
“What's wrong with the ellon?” asked Glorfindel, and Elrond turned to meet the Noldor’s curious fair face. The great healer lowered his brows, “dunno”.  
  
“Oh” started Glorfindel, “well how about asking him why he's here?”  
  
Elrond sighed, “I guess”  
  
Glorfindel just kinda stared at Elrond and then shrugged it off.  
  
“He cute tho”  
  
Elrond then looked at Glorfindel with a sly smile and then asked, “why won't you go and ask him why he's here?”  
  
He nods his head then hums, “yes I shall”, and leaves the elder Elf alone.  
  
  
The golden haired Lord made his way downstairs to find the troubled ellon. After wandering a while he found the young Elf sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees on the bridge where the waterfall fell under. Curious as to why he's here and yet hasn't said anything during his time here, Glorfindel made his way towards the Woodland Elf. As he walked closer and made his presence known, the Prince stiffen, and he swore he saw a hint of blush upon the ellon’s soft cheeks.  
  
“Are you alright?” Asked Glorfindel.  
  
Legolas didn't reply right away, merely because he was shy being in the presence of the Great Balrog Slayer. The Prince developed a liking towards the Noldor Elf after listening to stories he has been told, which is his reason for visiting Imladris. But hasn't had to courage to present himself to the Noldo.  
  
  
_And then like Glorfindel took his sword and pierced it through the Balrog’s belly and shit, so intense, then the Balrog fell backwards off the cliff, but like grabbed Glorfindel’s gorgeous hair and fell off too and died._  
  
_‘Omfg and then what happened Ada?!’_  
  
_So then the Valar where like ‘shit son that was so brave of you’ and re-embodied him and sent his sweet ass back down to Middle Earth. The Valar granted him sick ass powers nearly as strong as that of the Maiar’s._  
  
_‘Omgggggggg Adaaaaa that's so cooooool’_  
  
And now seeing the Great Balrog Slayer in person he is very handsome, just like he's been told (oh Varda he's hot). All that Legolas's wanted was to get to personally know Lord Glorfindel and maybe be blessed to listen to some of his adventurous stories from his first life, when he was in the Halls of Mandos, and now his new second chance at life. But before he could even answer they were suddenly interrupted by Elrond’s twin sons Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
“GLORFINDEL!!”  
  
‘Ai Elbereth not these fuck nuggets’  
  
***  
  
Thank the Valar that the twins only came to remind Lord Glorfindel about the dinner with entertainment with Elrond and that Erestor wanted to speak with him. So then all he could do to say to Legolas was ‘farewell’ while Elladan and Elrohir—on both sides of Glorfindel—dragged him away.  
Legolas just sat there amazed and yet relived since he would have rather confront the Noldor Elf in a different manner.  
  
As soon as the Noldor elves left Arwen came up to Legolas, apparently Elrond also sent the twins to invite Legolas to dinner and clearly forgotten. So then Legolas accompanied Arwen to meet up with the rest of the household for dinner.  
  
Once at the dining room many residents of Imladris where already there. Joining the rest that occupied the table Arwen then sat right next to her father on the left side of the long extended table. Next to her were her twin brothers and then finally Legolas. On the right side was Erestor the chief counselor of Elrond, and next to him was Glorfindel. Oh boy oh boy Glorfindel.  
  
“Welcome!” Elrond voiced as he welcomed his household. Legolas could then not pay attention to what the Lord continued to say because he kept nervously staring at Glorfindel wondering how he would approach the Eldar without seeming so awkward. He didn't think it would be a wise idea to speak with the Noldo at the table especially with Elladan and Elrohir around knowing them two.  
  
This isn't the first time Legolas has visited Imladris it just so happens that whenever he does visit it's either Glorfindel was extremely busy with paper work or he would be on some sort of patrol. But those who would always be here in Imladris would be Elrond's twins. And it's not that Legolas didn't like them in matter of fact he admires them (most of the time). It's just well they would probably tease Legolas about his admiration towards Glorfindel since they found out, they know how much the Prince thinks highly of the Lord. And if they were to say anything to the Noldo Legolas would be ready to cut-a-bitch.  
  
“Legolas”  
  
“…”  
  
“Legolas!”  
  
Legolas slightly jumped from his seat he didn't realize it was Elrond trying to catch his attention.  
  
“Were you even listening to me? Stop staring at Glorfindel that's quite rude.”  
  
The Prince cheeks heat up as he hears Elladan and Elrohir giggling and blushes even more as he realized that Glorfindel was also chuckling.  
  
“S-sorry”  
  
Legolas feeling quite embarrassed with himself becomes a little relived when they begin to serve the food. At least now he can distract himself by eating while listening to the music. It so happens that is was Lindir who was singing…to Elrond...  
  
“see yA SHAKING THAT BOOM BOOM”  
  
“Oh god”  
  
“See ya looking at my BOOM BOOM”  
  
“Lindir no”  
  
ELROND WANT SOME BOOM BOOM”  
  
“Lindir you promised to only keep this in the bedroom!”  
  
“It's cleAR ITS BOOM TIME BOOM BOOM AHH”  
  
  
  
Anyways  
  
  
  
After some time of thinking to himself he decides to try not to embarrass himself any further then he did because his father King of the Woodland Realm didn't raise no bitch.  
  
***  
  
After dinner was over the household retired to their chambers for the night. And as Legolas returned to his guest room he stumbled upon Elladan and Elrohir. This could only mean one thing; they came here to tease him about Glorfindel.  
  
“We noticed how you gazed at Glorfindel, Legolas” says Elrohir with a hint of tease in his voice. “It's clearly more than admiration this time isn't?” Elladan rhetorically asks.  
  
“That is none of your business!” Legolas then crosses his arms and moves himself between Elladan and Elrohir to escape his situation. They continue to tease him, “don't worry we won't tell~!” And they walked away giggling as they hear Legolas walk slightly faster away.  
  
  
“Can't believe those two! If they say anything to Glorfindel I'm going to have to move somewhere far away, I can't go home, change my name to Bartholomew, and live among the humans!” So then there goes an angry Legolas back to his guest chambers to at least get some sleep (unless he's still upset).  
  
  
Meanwhile Glorfindel, as the night was still young, heads over to Elrond's enormous library to hopefully find his friend Erestor. Glorfindel had met Erestor in Imladris after when being brought back by the Valar. Though he didn't wake up in Imladris but in a lovely green meadow and naked. When he was reborn he woke up in the middle of who knows where naked and Glorfindel wandered around until he came upon the hidden valley, though his intrusion and appearance did bring quite the trouble among the Imladris guards. When Elrond heard the ruckus from Lindir he came down to see what the frick frack diddily dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtack sidetrack tic-tac was going on. Erestor had accompanied Elrond and was right behind him terrified because Glorfindel had attacked the some of the guards on his way butt naked. And that was the first time Glorfindel had met Erestor, of course it took a while for them to get friendly with each other as they are now considering Erestor is the type of elf to keep to himself. But soon they have become best of friends even though Glorfindel would torment Erestor time to time, sometimes even with Elrond's twins.  
  
_~Flash backs~_  
  
‘Glorfindel, why exactly were you chasing my full grown sons around last night screaming ‘grow little midgets grow’?  
  
‘no reason’  
  
…  
  
‘Elladan?? Elrohir?? Why are you guys doing running around in my room!? Stop that! No, don't go jumping on my bed! What do you mean Glorfindel has been chasing you? Why must he always do this?’  
  
~  
  
(While sitting outside together under the beautiful sun)  
  
*smack*  
  
‘Ah,Glorfindel why'd you hit me!?’  
  
‘Platonic bdsm’  
  
  
~End of flashbacks~  
  
  
Glorfindel finds Erestor sitting at the main desk in the center of the library organizing some paperwork. Sometimes Erestor needs to lighten up and take a break from time to time. If you cannot find Erestor around the Last Homely House he’s most likely in Elrond’s library. Glorfindel heads over to Erestor at the desk to converse for awhile.  
  
“So, come here often?”  
  
Erestor looks annoyingly at Glorfindel.  
  
“Glorfindel why do you always ask me this!?”  
  
“You can never come up with a good comeback I am disappointed in you Erestor.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Glorfindel what do you want?!?” Erestor grumbled. Don’t get Erestor wrong he loves Glorfindel but he can easily sense Glorfindel’s bullshit.  
  
“Oh nothing really”  
  
“…”  
  
“Well there—”  
  
“I fucking knew it”  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Out with it…”  
  
“Well if you really want to know…”  
  
  
  
-Yeah that’s all I got

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete trash she says


End file.
